


lingers

by correctDichotomy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grimdark, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correctDichotomy/pseuds/correctDichotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anger is not the end of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	lingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arachnidstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidstardis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh Rose, grief is a caustic thing...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216298) by arachnidstardis. 



**Author's Note:**

> I liked my remixee's depiction of grimdarkness as a ceramic shell, and was inspired to draw Rose later when she was still suffering from grief even though that shell had fallen away.


End file.
